


The Dangers of Being Bored

by idontknowanyhumans



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Joe forgets Patrick has asthma, Joe gets high, Joe is really bored, M/M, Mentions of Joe jerking off, Patrick nearly dies but doesn't, Platonic best friend love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: Joe is bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote at school randomly and took me the entire day to finish, so enjoy this! <3

 Joe was beyond bored one morning. No matter what he did or who he bugged about his boredom, nothing seemed to be able to cure it. He lied upside down on his couch with his legs swung over the back of it and began to count the bumps on the ceiling. It was very frustrating because he kept counting the same bump twice and losing count, ' _but it was something to do_ ,' Joe thought with a long sigh.

         Patrick walked into Joe's living room and watched him a little confused. "Joe," He said to him, "what the hell are you doing?"

        "Counting the bumps on the ceiling," Joe replied sounding drained of all emotion. "Only thing to do here."

       "Oh, you know that's not true!" Patrick replied walking over to his best friend with a determined glint in his eye. "There's plenty to do!"

        "Like what?" The taller man asked swinging his legs a little. Patrick though for a second, then his eyes lit up like light bulbs and he grinned.

         "We could go out to the park!" He exclaimed as if it had been obvious the entire time. "You love the swings, don't you?"

        "Not in the mood for the swings," The taller man grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. The smaller racked his brain for a solution.

         "Well, what is it that you do when I'm not around?" He asked taking a seat on the empty space of the couch. Joe huffed a little and glanced over at the smaller man.

         "What the hell do you think I do?" He remarked with a playful glint in his eye. "I jerk off and get high. Normal stuff." Patrick's snow white skin turned a fluorescent shade of pink.

       "A-anything _aside_  from jerking off would be fine!" He squeaked with his voice up an octave. Joe chuckled a little.

       "Getting high okay with you?" He asked swinging his legs off the back of the couch and sitting up. Patrick nodded with vigor and flushed a deeper shade of red.

     "I need to get it then," The taller finalized standing up from the couch. "Be right back." 

     When Joe returned, he had a baggy filled with  green marijuana leaves and a small stack of papers. Patrick's eyes widened whenever they met with the sight of the small baggie and he audibly gulped knowing he was biting off more than he could chew. Joe noticed Patrick's hesitation and took a seat next to him. "You alright, Bud?" He asked setting all the supplies on the coffee table. "You don't have to do this with me if you don't want to."

      "I want to!" The smaller exclaimed causing Joe to jump. "I-I'm just nervous..." The taller gave him a gentle smile and a pat on the back.

    "Don't worry," He reassured causing Patrick to look up at him with worry in his beautiful, blue eyes. "I'm not forcing to to get high with me."

    "You only live once, though," The smaller interjected with a nervous laugh. "I want to live my life to the fullest.. So if getting high with you is living my life to the fullest, then so be it." Joe gave him a hesitant nod and opened up his baggie taking a deep inhale of the fresh leaves. He grinned and grabbed one of his papers.

   "I have only enough for one," He replied placing the leaves gently into the middle of the paper in a straight line. "You mind sharing?" The smaller shook his head and watched Joe curiously as he rolled up the paper.

   "How does it stay like that?" He asked sounding a little bewildered. Joe chuckled and pulled his skull decorated lighter from his pocket. He had been flicking it on and off while in his fit of boredom and he had kept it in his pocket just in case he ever needed it.

   "How do you mean?" He asked putting the paper between his lips.

    "Like when you roll it up," The smaller elaborated with small hand gestures to try to explain. "You don't put glue on it or anything, so how does it stay rolled up like that?" Joe shrugged and flicked the lighter on letting the bright flames lick at the paper letting it light. He took a quick, light inhale and flicked the lighter off.

   "Just does." He replied a little muffled by the manufactured cigarette. He carefully took it out of his mouth and blew out the little bit of smoke he had in his mouth making a little cloud. Patrick watched the smoke in awe as it swirled up and around to the ceiling, then it dispersed into nothingness.

    "Woah,"  He whispered with wide eyes. Joe chuckled a little and took a proper inhale. The smoke slowly filled his lungs and his eyes slowly shut whenever he took the cigarette out of his mouth. He held it in for a little letting it suffocate him a little and making it more dangerous, yet thrilling. He let it out with a content sigh and sunk down into the couch

     "That shit is amazing," He raved taking another long drag of the cigarette. 

       Patrick watched curiously as his best friend reacted to the odd leaves being slowly burned and turned into smoke. He was fascinated by the smoke emitting from the cigarette that he briefly forgot that he had asthma. The smoke floated over to his nostrils and he breathed it in. He began to cough and his eyes began to water heavily. Joe's eyes widened and he quickly put the cigarette out flailing his arms around to get the smoke away from the smaller man.

    Once the smoke cleared and Patrick's eyes cleared of tears, Joe felt terrible. "Are you okay?" He kept asking rubbing the smaller's shoulder. "I didn't mean to! I-I'm so sorry!" 

    "It's okay!" Patrick replied behind small wheezes. "I-I'm just a little winded." The taller wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller and held him as tight as he could without squishing him. Patrick buried his face into Joe's Green Day shirt and let out a long, wheezy sigh. Joe pressed a gentle kiss on Patrick's head.

   "I care a lot about you," He whispered with a small smile pulling on his lips. The smaller giggled a little and inhaled the familiar scent of his best friend.

    "I care a lot about you too, Joe."


End file.
